zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series
so what is the criteria of a fan made spoof getting a page? Is it the popularity? because there are several others as big as this series, Four Sword's Misadventures for one off the top of my head Oni Link 22:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I personally do not understand why these get a page. Super duh... '' '' 23:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Comprehension is not a prerequisite of co-operation. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) does the t files have a page?--Hylian potato (talk) 19:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato Techncally Link met Talon acting like Mario, not Mario himself! :He also made the abridged series for Majora's Mask... ''Super'' duh... '' '' 13:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC) First of all I will not discuss the actual article but rather its presence in multiple others. It might be a popular satire, but it is still fanmade and I don't quite understand why many character profiles have an entire portion dedicated to that specific character's portrayal in, I repeat, a fanmade satire.VonKarma (talk) 18:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ooo!!! i loves adamwestlapdog ^^ WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH MAJORAS MASK ABRIDGED :'( ^^!!!--TetraHedron 07:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Page should be deleted/changed This is fanmade and should be deleted if its wanted to be kept make it a page for all the abridged series or for Xana's abridged series as its more popular and on going. :So also is The Legend of Neil a fanmade series. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 20:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC)) ::The Legend of Neil isn't necessarily a fanmade series. If you've seen it you'd know why. :::Unless I've not been keeping up with forums as well as I'd thought, fan made (or otherwise unofficial) works of sufficient prominence are indeed supposed to be given their own pages. It's just that fan works no longer get sub-sections in cannon pages.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::What FD said. Also, as for Xana's being more popular...you may want to double-check the view counts. AWLD's has far more views, both total and per year. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but why should lapdog get a page when there are so many abridged series and we could just make a page for all of them. Cory Jaynes (talk) 03:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, we're still working on standards for that. I really don't know when or why people started adding information about this particular abridged series, but this one is easily one of the most popular ones, so it will likely make the cut when we make guidelines. Xana's seems to have a fair number or views and might qualify as notable (that is not an invitation to make a page), but I can't be sure. We can't just make pages for everything because that would mean hunting down even the most obscure and mediocre videos, but obviously some stuff should make the cut. I won't restate all of the issues here since there is a forum about it, though it hasn't been edited since the last decision we made during this process. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) oh wait sorry when I said make a page for all of them I meant we should make one page just describing what a zelda abridged is and what some common jokes are in different series. 14:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ^sorry wasn't signed in. Cory Jaynes (talk) 14:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Commenting in the forum made off of this would be lovely. twiligh princess :Aside from that being a horribly subjective basis for creating an article, we're currently discussing whether to keep the ones we already have, in their current form that is. So no. --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC)